My Heaven Is Your Hell
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: If Bumblebee had the chance to not only save Sam but give him eternal life to be by his side would he take it? Hellsing Crossover, samxbee, and if I can somehow get it in serasxpip and alucardxintegra
1. Chapter 1

My Heaven Is Your Hell Ch1

Loki: You can blame the vampire plot bunny for this….. HellsingTransformers Crossover as a special for Halloween, I hope you all enjoy, I will update as soon as I can. After all I've practically given up one-shots…….

Oh and you will notice that I LOVE to torture Sam in this…. And it will be rated M later on it seems I can't stop writing samxbee smut and this was just too good to pass up…….. I had waaaaay to much fun with this!

Xobit: hehe heee my sister has way too much fun with everything involving smut but it doesn't matter since she's nice enough to drag me with her! Thanks sister

Zen-hugzz

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation. Amen" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had told me about werewolves, vampires, monsters and the like. Neither of us believed until we met the creatures of fiction and it changed everything.

Of course we had been at the look out watching the sunset, it was one of the only places we went to and at that point my human had been lying on my hood. His little hands rubbing me lightly, it amazed me at how precise those hands could be when it came to certain things……

"Hello?" Sam's voice knocked me out of my admiration and I noticed a women standing nearby she was injured and my human jumped down to help her, his chivalric nature kicking in.

"Can w– I help you?" she lunged sending him flying to the ground, eyes wide he kicked pushing her back. "Hold still," her eyes glowed yellow and her canine teeth grew longer.

"You look…. _Tasty_," I transformed instantly at those words horrified. Her frame shifted and expanded rapidly, coarse brown hair sprouted every where. My processor froze as I realized that her new form was that of a monstrous wolf.

Crouching low to protect Sam I faced the creature forming my hand into a cannon and aiming it at her. I never had to fire because some one else fired first, blowing a large whole into the beast, it fell then melted into a pile of goo.

A female in full military gear stepped out of the shadows; she carried a gun that had to weigh as much as herself. Just as my holo she was a blonde with bright blue eyes, and very endowed in the places that mattered not that I was looking……

"Master! The target has been silenced, she attempted to eat a civilian and a….. Giant robot?" She clicked the device on her ear and looked at us with interest; she then smiled and held out a hand.

"Seras Victoria, sniper of the Hellsing Organization, its nice to meet you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seras 'master' came in I almost fell over in surprise. She was a light, almost white, blonde with tan skin and dressed in full military gear like her subordinate.

"You did good Seras and I am pleased with the way you dispatched the target."

"Thank you, master!"

The women turned to Optimus, "I am Integra Windgates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization. I understand two of your men were attacked by a werewolf?"

Integra stood strait and tall and faced Optimus with no fear despite the fact that he was _much_ bigger than her. "Yes but…. Most human writings state that those creatures do not exist, that they are merely used for story telling and entertainment."

I shook my head as she spoke, "They are real alright just kept secret," Integra pointed to Seras. "She is a vampire one of the living dead."

I looked down at the gun wielding blonde in surprise, "The Hellsing family has hunted and employed vampires and werewolves for generations."

Ratchet frowned, "if you hunt them why do you employ them?" "What better way to kill a monster than to use a monster? Vampires don't age, they regenerate wounds, they have super human strength and senses, their only weaknesses are sunlight, silver, and garlic. Except of course 'true undead' like Alucard to him sunlight is just an annoyance, even Seras and Pip has more tolerance of it than other freaks."

She pulled out a cigar, lighting it, and turning to me. "It is a very good thing we were called in you would not have been able to survive that 'wolf if it had decided to kill you and your friend."

I clutched Sam tighter fear racing through my spark.

Optimus looked confused, "Called in?"

"Yes, you see there are vampire killing organizations _every were_, Hellsing is only one but we are one of the biggest so Blade and the Night Stalkers requested a bit of _help _while they were in Canada…… of course I agreed after all Blade helped us with a vamp case awhile ago….."

"Blade?" Optimus frowned, Integra nodded

"He is a half vamp half human hunter who hunts with another group."

I could only hear snatches of the conversation at that point, my processor had locked up as scenarios ran through it worry hitting me hard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3erd person POV)

"It seems your enemies are hiring werewolves and vampires to add to their army." Integra clicked her cell phone shut, "I just got word that they are looking for something in town."

Optimus frowned then with an appalled look on his face plate went into battle mode, "Bumblebee and Sam!" He transformed with out a backwards glance at the women sitting on his desk, she sighed.

"_Men_ are the same in _any_ species, Seras go help them. Silence the 'wolf and vamp' targets that are under the Decepticons command by free will, the ones that dare to go against the autobots and the Protestant Church!"

"Yes master…. Do you wish for me to get master Alucard to come as well?" Seras disembodied voice said.

"Yes send him to help the one they call Ironhide."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…" I whispered "Sam!"

He didn't move as I crawled over to where he lay staring at my human, blood was pooling around him, the red substance covering his entire arm and chest. My frantic processor didn't even think about the ongoing battle when at my touch Sam's eyes opened slightly, "'Bee?"

"Shhh don't worry I'll… I'll get you to Ratch he'll fix you up you'll be ok I promise!" My spark almost broke at the sight of his smile and hand touching my armor.

"Don't make promises that you can't k–" He coughed roughly splattering blood on my hands, "Sorry." I choked "You stupid human," I cried. "Don't apologize for being hurt. Hold on just hold on!"

"He is dying." Seras voice made me look up, she was covered in lubricants and blood, cannon swung over her shoulder along with an empty ammo box. "There is a way to save him though."

Hope sprang back into my spark, "Anything!" She knelt next to Sam, who was barely conscious. "Are you sure you want this? He will be one of us a night walker, drinking the blood of the living to survive." I knew it was selfish not letting him go but….. I loved him and with this he could stay with me.

The undead human knelt pulling him in her lap ripping his shirt to expose more of his neck. My energon tank suddenly felt queasy realizing what she was doing yet I couldn't stop her, as I was frozen with the thought of my human living.

When she bit into his soft skin I lurched away but stopped determined to see, it was my choice after all. It didn't take long yet to me it was an eternity waiting for Seras to stop and back up letting me pick Sam up and cradle him listening to the soft beat of his now working heart.

I collapsed in relief optic fluid flowing down my face. That was how Ratchet found us, myself, in a servo wracking break down of relief and Seras sitting near by watching with a bitter-sweet smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard, another vampire was different from Seras I found when we got back to the base, Sam asleep in my backseat. He wore all red and sunglasses with no military gear what-so-ever, even more surprising was the fact that his height was extremely tall for a human at least six feet tall. At least he was calmer about the turn of events though……

"Do you know what you did?! You bumbling idiot! Why did you feel the need to–"

"Now, now master please calm down you didn't get this angry when I turned _her_….."

"I trust you to know what your doing! And I know you wouldn't turn her into a _ghoul_ on accident!"

Optimus frowned looking square at me I looked away back at the women who was yelling.

"Master calm down he's like Seras, not much of a night walker, what would Walter say?"

I yelped when Integra pulled out her gun and shot her subordinate in the face multiple times spraying blood everywhere.

"Shut up Alucard!!!"

It was sickening and even worse when Seras _laughed_, "Wow master I haven't seen you this angry in a _long_ time."

More laughter came from the vampire that lay in a pool of blood as the liquid ran backwards and his wounds healed instantly. "Did you have to do that? Now nothings going to taste right…."

He stood and looked at Seras, "When he wakes….. Do the same thing that we did to you."

"Uh no I am not going to freak him out, give him a huge ass gun and then drag him to a place filled with ghouls and just throw him in!!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad…."

"I had a bayonet go through my throat! I looked like a _porcupine_! Not only that but then you tried to force me to drink blood!"

Integra frowned, "Shut up and take care of your new blood sucker he is your responsibility now after all."

Her words slapped me internally because Sam wasn't Seras responsibility he was mine and I was determined to take care of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam woke I instantly plucked him up cuddling the human turned vampire. "'Bee what's going on… why do I feel so…… strange?"

Seras motioned for me to pick her up; I complied and was horrified when she pulled back Sam's lips to show off his new fangs.

"You are now a vampire."

My charge paled, "I'm a what?!"

"Calm down now Sam, you are now like me, the living dead."

Guilt hit me hard when I saw the look on his face, "I told her to do it Sam….. I just…. I didn't want to loose you….." I trailed off noticing the green tinge on his cheeks.

"'Bee…… I don't feel so good….." he moved off my hand and onto the table towards the bucket

That Seras had put nearby. With a groan he purged his stomach and relaxed into the female vampires lap, she patted his back, "Don't worry its not so bad I promise."

"I'm sorry Sam," I murmured looking down at my bonded. He shook his head frantically holding his stomach, "Don't be you were just trying to do what you thought was best."

I almost cried with relief that he didn't hate me or resent the fact that I chose for him to only live a half life, with optic fluid leaking down my face I knelt and picked him back up holding my bonded close to my spark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it!"

"No!!!"

I growled, "Sam drink in _now_!" "No," I shoved the blood packet in his face. "Seras says you need to drink or you will weaken so drink it!"

"No," "Slag it Sam don't make me shove it down your throat!" I couldn't believe him; he refused to drink donated blood afraid of 'changing' even though Seras said it wouldn't.

"No I wont–" I pushed him down onto chair the vampire struggled and I had to increase my holo emitter to keep him still and to counter his new vampiric strength.

"Let go of me 'Bee!" Sam squirmed trying to roll out of my grasp; I used my body weight to hold him down and ripped open the plastic pack, shoving the open end in Sam's mouth.

My bonded's struggles weakened and then stopped completely, I looked down in surprise and realized his eyes were closed and he was forcing himself to swallow the liquid so as not to choke.

"See now was that bad?" I pulled the plastic away tossing it aside and grabbing another pack. Sam watched me warily as I ripped it open, "Yes! It was horrib–" I stuck my finger in his mouth to hold it open and put the pack in force feeding my little vampire until he looked ready to puke again.

"Seriously was it that bad?" I smiled evilly. "Let me make it up to you _Sammy_……" His eyes shot up to look at me while I kissed him tasting the blood on his tongue. It wasn't that bad and had a metallic taste much like energon, it drove me insane with need and I made a note to feed Sam more often.

Easily I slid him out of the chair and onto the ground, thanking primus and a few earth deities that Optimus allowed me to keep him in my room until we informed the others of his…… '_Condition_' as he called it.

We had never mated simply 'swapping spit' or cuddling together because I was unwilling to push our relationship _too_ far in a short amount of time, I had seen it break him and Michaela up and I didn't want it to happen to us.

After a few minutes we stopped kissing and Sam pulled me closer using me as a giant teddy bear, "You're comfy." I rolled my eyes at the comment, "I thought you would be mad at me…."

"I was but… impossible…. To…. mad at you….." looking down I realized he was falling asleep and I kissed him gently before drifting off myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more reviews I get the more the bunnys bite!


	2. Chapter 2

My Heaven Is Your Hell Ch2

Loki: And we have installment two! This is the soonest I've ever updated a fic wow! Xobit wrote most of the end scene her first holo smut, so cheer for her! WOOT!!!

Xobit:... (dies of embarrassment) spark sex is one thing this... man what have you talked me into Loki!!

Loki: HAHAHAHA she's blushing!!! (Hides under desk from flying objects)

-

I don't know exactly how we got into the situation, after all one second we were at the look out watching the stars. I in my mech form with Sam on my chest plate. The next second pain I remember oh so well was coursing through me, and just as before I could hear Sam shouting at the unseen figures to let me go.

I think my screaming is what cracked my bonded, turning him into something I never wish to see again. What I saw when I finally looked up is etched into my processor, my sweet shy bonded had changed.

Now he was all glowing red eyes, and fangs as he crushed and killed my attackers whom I realized where sector 7 people. When he knelt to rip the chains away from my frame his eyes changed back to their normal worried expressive brown.

"'Bee are you–" His words ended in a choked gasp, pitching forward with several blades embedded in his back, many going all the way through impaling my love.

"Ai' ye' freaks seem to breed like wildfir' now dat th' wee draculina is around," Coughing up blood Sam stood, there was a hissing sound as he pulled out one of the blades embedded in his shoulder.

I looked up cannon forming to destroy the one who had hurt my Sam, only to find a human rivaling Alucards height come into a view, he was holding more of the bayonets and his green eyes stared at me with out fear or hesitance.

"Ashes to ashes an' dust to dust me' friend your little pet is about to become dust…."

I felt Sam lean on my armor heavily as he tried to pull out another blade deep in his back no doubt piercing a lung. Snarling I moved to shelter him, "Move an' I wal' make his death painless–"

The knife wielder was cut off by insane laughter, Alucard and Seras appearing in front of me. "Are you still following us Father Anderson? Angel Dust Anderson? Bayonet Anderson? Doesn't the

Vatican has anything better for you to do?"

"Ay' thea did not send meh' I came to dispose of oo an' the draculina an' simply found her newest creation an' o' course I 'ad to do the same to him as I did to oo my wee pet…..."

"You bastard!" Seras raised her gun aiming strait at him, eyes turning the same glowing red that Sam's had been. "No! Go take care of him; I'll deal with the Vaticans dog." The elder vampire nodded sharply towards us, never taking his eyes off Anderson. She jumped backward kneeling next to Sam, who was now hanging on to my armor just to sit up.

I had to look away while she pulled out the blades; she was getting angrier and angrier with every hiss of pain that came from Sam, just as I was. The voices of vampire and hunter made me turn to them listening and making sure that the other two vampires in my care were safe from any flying bayonets or bullets.

"You have hurt one of my blood relatives one to many times Anderson, that man could not hurt any human unless horribly provoked even you could see that." He pulled out two large guns, "Do not think you will go unpunished Judas Priest!"

Anderson scowled and attacked blades, guns and limbs ended up in a tangle of blood, the ferocity of it was worse that I thought could come from organics. Looking back down I watched Sears yank out the last two blades from Sam's stomach; he looked up locking eyes with her.

"Thanks Ma–" "Don't even think about it! No matter what your instincts say don't you dare call me master." She scolded; he nodded numbly staring at the bodies of the dead sector 7 men. I winced and radioed in to Optimus telling him what happened leaving out a few details about how I escaped the humans grasp for Sam's sake.

-

When we got back to the base I took Sam to our room, sat him on my desk and ignoring his weak protests pulled off his shirt. The vampire could hardly move as I washed his wounds using my hologram.

I bandaged him as best as I could and pulled Sam into my lap, he leaned into me eyes closing. "Its ok Sam, you did what you had to do…. What I would've done had our roles been switched."

"But I killed them 'Bee I killed them in cold blood," his voice was pained. "And I would do it again if I had to go back."

I comforted him as best as I could, letting him know I still loved him and did not view my bonded any different. His words had in turn filled my spark with warmth knowing that he was willing to go the same lengths to keep me safe as I was willing to do for him.

It did not take long for the vampire to fall asleep pain from his wounds and my words of comfort must have been like a suppressant, when he did I undressed him the rest of the way throwing the bloody garments in with his shirt. As I redressed him I prayed the entire time he wouldn't wake, luckily for me my bonded didn't even though I took extra time to study and note that Sam's lean wiry body was filling out more and he was already healing.

For some reason when I was done I felt the need to pet his head, and was surprised when he pushed it against my hands in his sleep a small rumbling noise came from deep in his chest like a purr.

I smiled and kept petting only stopping to shift to rubbing the shell of his ear enjoying the reactions he was giving mostly small purrs and shifting against me like a giant cat.

We stayed like that for most of the night until I turned off my hologram, picked up Sam and crept over to my recharge berth cradling him in my arms while slipping into recharge.

-

The first thing I did when I woke was go get some energon, having not got any the night before. Once I had my fill I stopped by to check on Seras, only to find her talking with Ironhide about sniping, she was sipping a blood packet. Looking up she smiled, "Hey out for a morning drink?"

I nodded, "What about Sam did he feed last night? Wounds normally make me ravenous." Surprise hit me at exactly how much Sam was holding back when it came to refueling especially since I hadn't seen him drink since I force fed the vampire days before.

Seras shook her head, "Don't be surprised, I was the same way, half starved myself before master made me drink. He is scared that is all, afraid of being alone and of changing."

"But he will never be alone! I will always be there with him, for him!" I cried.

"No, not like that Bumblebee," she sighed. "It is hard to explain….. The best you can do is make him drink maybe get him to enjoy it and show that you won't leave."

I nodded and left so the two could go back to weapons talk, stopping by the store room to get a few blood packets.

-

I could believe he was _still_ asleep when I got back to our room, nudging him lightly I woke him. "Come on Sammy wake up," Groggily he opened his eyes. "Hey 'Bee what's up?"

"You, come on up and at 'em time for breakfast."

"No thanks," My bonded sat up looking away from me, I pretended to sigh dramatically. "Am I going to have to force you again?"

Sam remained silent and I felt my spark go out to him, "Listen Sam starving yourself isn't a good idea I know your hungry not only did you have extensive injuries yesterday but you also haven't refueled in at least two days, you wont change I promise."

"But–"

"No buts! You will eat every single day or I will tie you down and shove it down your throat." The little scrapper tried to jump away and escape but I snatched him up.

He struggled in my grip, "Lemme go Bumblebee! You can't you wont make me drink again!"

I growled, "I can and will, you make it sound like I'm feeding you poison or something!" Tightening my grip just enough to keep him from getting away I walked over to my desk.

Devious thoughts ran through my processor at light speed and I easily came up with a plan to get him to enjoy drinking.

After shifting through a surprising amount of junk I found what I was looking for, and ignoring Sam's sulking hid it from view walking back to our 'berth.

Holding him down I revealed my surprise; a long thin (By my standards) chain made of cybertronian metal, almost unbreakable. Grinning wildly at Sam's reaction, which was to try and double his efforts of escape I managed to hold him still long enough to pull of his shirt and chain him to the wall at the front of our sleeping area.

The chain allowed him to move but still kept him in place as I climbed up beside him, towering over my bonded. His eyes reflected a tinge of fear witch was soon overpowered by intense arousal as I ran a finger down his face and neck all the way to his side.

Sam was completely healed with no scars I realized as my finger traced around his chest and stomach, traveling low to circle around to his back.

Pausing only to pick up one of the packets with my hologram I tortured him, loving the small noises that came from his mouth.

Soon I came to straddle him opening one of the packets and dipping my finger into it, shoving said finger into his mouth. Sam gagged at first but then relaxed, as I repeated the process quite a few times.

I have to admit I enjoyed finding new ways to feed him, some were _very_ erotic and left Sam and I both gasping for air. Leaning down I nuzzled his ear, "See now isn't this fun?"

The vampire glared at me half heartedly, "Oh well if its not I can make it better still." His eyes widened at my tease and I lived up to the 'make it better' by leaning down and kissing him aggressively shoving my tongue down his throat.

I trailed kisses down his chin and neck, licking and biting at his skin making him moan and writhe underneath me. The vampire tugged at the chains trying to get back at me, "Now, now Sammy be good or else."

Sam ignored my warning, and wrapped his legs around my waist holding me down as best he could. Frowning I grabbed his shirt and ripped a long strip off tying it around his eyes, pushing him down.

"'Bee what are you doing?!" He yelped as I unlocked his legs and forced them down "Punishing you," I poured more blood out of the pack onto my chest ignoring the fact that it was actually human lubricant.

Sam inhaled and now that he couldn't see the blood its smell put an expression of pure hunger on his face. I leant over him so that my bloody chest hovered over his face and with out though he began stretching his neck to reach it. His tongue swiping over his lips had my desirer soaring... I pushed it back right now I needed Sam to feed.

"Come on Sammy I'm dirty clean me off." I kept my tone light and teasing, so as not to break the 'mood'. Even so he hesitated and only when I bent so low, that my chest nearly connected with his face, did he begin to lick at the blood.

The feeling of his tongue made my holo form shake, and soon he not only licked but also nipped and bit at my skin. Suddenly he found a sensitive spot on my chest and I arched my back in reaction, he bit down on it and both my forms cried out…

I pulled away from him and to my surprise he moaned in disappointment "please 'Bee don't go now…"

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not going anywhere" I trailed my hand down his naked abs caressing them delicately, he thrust upward against me pleading breathlessly. "'Bee just a… a bit lower please I… I need it.. we.. oh ohhh.."

He broke off when I gripped him through his pants, arching his back and pressing into my grip.

For a fleeting second I wonder why we had never done this before… he was so beautiful dressed in chains withering wantonly at my slightest touch.

"Well you need to eat, and I'll not do anything to help you with _this_ before your meal is done." Adding emphasis I squeezed the hand full of warmth and fabric.

"Now are you going to be a good little vampire and drink your blood?" He nodded gasping for air as I poked the packet back in his face.

"Good let's see what else we can do hmmmm?..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait peoples but here it is finally! I had a tough time ending it, every time I'd say ok I'll end it right after _that_ part I'd find out it wouldn't match or the part would be too small, so I'd say ok how about the next part and it just kinda kept growing… so anyway this is a longish chappy compared to my other chappys in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Hellsing and as I've said before you sue all you get is worthless junk and my fanfiction notebooks if you can pry them from my cold undead zombie hands!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two blood packs later I grinned down at my vampire, he couldn't have been more... compliant, as I fed him. Groaning he pushed himself up on his elbows, letting out another groan when I ran a hand across his stomach and up his chest, tweaking one hard nipple.

My other hand came to rest on the bulge that I had teased earlier, Sam's reaction was wonderful. He let out a low moan and tugged at the chains feverishly, the surge of heat the sight gave me had me almost ripping off the last of his clothing then and there. Slowly I crawled up straddling Sam to pull off the piece of fabric covering his eyes, "You did good Sam, very good, now you get your reward." His muscles tensed beneath me.

"Just _relax_..." I pushed him back gently, leaning down more. Sam seemed to melt when I nipped at his jaw line before attacking his lips pulling my bonded closer. He opened his mouth letting my tongue in to explore and deepen our kiss.

My hands ran down his chest and thighs rubbing the flesh I found there with a grin. He thrust up at my touch with small gasps; I grinned and held him down rubbing our lower regions together receiving more moans in turn. Shifting I moved lower, gripping his pants I yanked them and his boxers down, tossing them aside to reach the skin underneath.

Starting at his navel I began licking and sucking my way down, as slowly as possible to sensitize his skin, I loved the sounds he was making and couldn't help but want more…

Sam made small keening noises and writhed at the feelings, I was having a hard time holding him still so I 'turned off' the last of my clothing and moved so that my legs were up near his head. Going back to my work I left myself wide open for an attack of his own, purely by accident of course.

I almost overloaded when I felt his elongated tongue run between my legs, and then he kept going, doing things with his tongue no human could. As I groaned and arched, he took advantage by running his tongue across my stomach.

It felt so... good, giving pleasure and getting it at the same time, instantly I felt the urge to make my vampire overload and smirked at the thought. Grinning like a fool I spilt his legs apart further and began massaging the vampires connection port, Sam's moaning doubled as I took the chance slipping one finger in.

He almost screamed with pleasure at the feel, and actually did when I added another finger, with one hand holding his hips down while I sissored the digits and proceeded to milk him dry when he overloaded. My Sam went limp, his eyes half lidded, I chuckled and turned to crawl up his body. Untying him I pulled the vampire into my lap, "Now was that truly so bad? Sam I will do this every time if that's what it takes, I won't allow you to starve yourself!"

I paused and ran my hand through his hair. "Seras said that you don't want to drink because then you feel alone… Sam I will _never_ leave you ever."

"I know 'Bee it's just… I don't want to change, I don't want to be like… like _Alucard_, I killed people 'Bee, I don't want to do that ever again!" While he spoke I stroked his back soothingly, it was hard seeing him like this and I tried as best as I could to assure him that he could never be like Alucard. "You are too kind and gentle, I don't think you could turn into that if you _tried_, even he himself said so!"

"Really?" I nodded and ran a hand down his thigh, squeezing lightly. "Yes really."

Sam closed his eyes and then opened them to stare at me, "I want you to promise me something Bumblebee, if I ever, _ever_ end up like him I want you to… to put a stake through my heart, I want you to dust me, please." His request startled me, "No Sam… no I couldn't, wouldn't, cant, no!"

I couldn't ever do that, not after it was my fault he had been turned into one of the living dead. "Please Bumblebee!" Sam sat up and clutched my hologram desperately, "Please just promise me, please…" My vampire begged and I found my self nodding, "Ok Sam, I will." The relief that flowed through him was the only thing that kept me from feeling guilty about the lie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this some kind of joke Ironhide? Sam could never be a 'vampire' he's too… _Sam_," Will Lennox said, I smiled at my vampires raised eye brow, and poked him lightly, "Show him your fangs."

"Fangs?" The human walked over and pulled back Sams lips to see the large, sharp canines that he had gotten, at the feel my little buddy sneezed and fell backwards. "I don't believe it, you of all–"

The sound of a gun fire cut him off as Integra shot Sam in the gut, I growled and was ready to chew her out but the cry of surprise from Will made me stop. "Ow god damn it that hurt you know…" The vampire grumbled, his wound was already healing. "Oh quit your whining they weren't even silver or blessed," Integra said walking out the door, Sam opened his mouth to retort only to choke and spit up the bullet.

"Ok no one should _ever_ know what these things _taste_ like…"

I chuckled at him, and watched Will slowly get his bearings, walking over to ruffle Sams hair and hug the startled boy. "You are such a dork, now come on tell me how you were turned into a ageless immortal vampire hm? And I have a request, would you watch Annabelle for me next week? Sara, 'Hide and I want to go out."

"You still trust me?" The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Will answered, "What are you talking about Sam? Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" My vampire bonded went quiet, "Sam you are such a dork!" The human laughed and put him in a head lock to give him what they called a 'noogie,' "What better protection at night than a vampire bodyguard? Well 'sides 'Hide since he could scare anything. Now quite being a dweeb and tell me what happened!"

Ironhide shook his head at his charge, "Will you give a whole new meaning to the word crazy, now let him go before you frighten him. After what 'Bees been doing to him lately…" The human let go and looked at me, "What did you do 'Bee?"

"I've been force feeding him; he keeps refusing to drink blood." I said, glancing at Sam and frowning. Will narrowed his eyes at the vampire, who was looking down at his shoes. "Why?"

"Cause he's a stubborn glitch that's why," 'Hide growled. The mech made a face and waved his hand, "I can't wait until Seras gives him a gun and tells him to shoot a target, that's going to be oh so much fun."

"Oh shut up," Sam snapped. He glared at the mech, who looked back innocently… well as innocently as the trigger happy gun fighter could. "Knock it off you two!" Will had seemed to think of something extremely serious because he frowned, "Do your parents know?" The look on our faces kind of spilled the fact that no, Sams parents didn't have a clue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Sam, Will was like a elder brother or uncle and his presence as well as Ironhides earlier comment made it fairly easy to persuade my bonded to go to the shooting range with us, Seras of course came as well after meeting Will and convincing him that she too was a vampire.

"Sam _relax_; aim as if you can't miss… aim as if, as if the target was trying to hurt Bumblebee." Instantly my vampires eyes turned to their full blood red and he seemed to 'space out' as the humans called it. Within seconds all of the targets were in tatters and Sam was back to his normal self.

The female vampire clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned, "Think of that every time you're fighting and there's no doubt you'll win." He nodded slightly, "Ok now lets get you your own gun, I'm sure Walter wouldn't mind sending one this way and you'll need it for sure."

"What? Why?"

Will frowned, "Let me guess, because now that he's not exactly human, he's fair game?"

"Not exactly, of course most vamp's are fair game but also he's considered part of the Hellsing organization by not only vampire but human standards too. If he's attacked he's going to need a gun to defend himself, his strength and speed won't be enough and 'Bee won't be able to protect him at a point."

I bristled slightly at that but said nothing, she was right after all, at that point I defiantly wouldn't be able to help with something that was insanely fast and incredibly hard to kill… but with some work and practice I could, I'd learn to protect my bonded even if it killed me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Sammy boy you get two modified beretta 92' styles, twenty-five rounds each, with a mixture of incendiary and exploding shells. Your also getting a modified double-barrel shotgun with a shortened barrel, it also shoots exploding and incendiary shells." The draculina held up Sams weapons and set them on the table in front of us, the guns were big enough to pack a punch but small enough to be hidden in a loose coat.

Seras smiled lightly and pulled out another case, "Ok here's… well a lot of ammo at least a hundred boxes, Walter even sent you ammo holders. He also gave you a knife made of melted silver from a blessed cross and wood that's been soaked in holy water as well as a holder for it too, I think Master told him about the decepticons and told him you were far under age or something… that or he was exceedingly bored."

She gave the box to my vampire who hefted it easily, despite the heavy weight. "Thanks Seras, and please thank Walter for me?"

"Of course Sam I defiantly will," She smiled and ruffled his hair, something I found that many people enjoyed doing, probably from the way he growled and backed away to get them to stop. "We're leaving tomorrow night," Seras said. "So you two will be basically on your own, can you handle it?"

I shifted and rubbed Sams back thoughtfully, "Yes I do believe we can." My bonded leaned into me and nodded, "Well if you need help or more ammo just call ok?"

"Yes ma'am." The draculina chuckled and gave him a hug, "But tonight you are going hunting with me." Sam paled and shook his head rapidly, I understood his reluctance completely. "Don't worry Sam we aren't hunting humans, we're hunting other vampires, the ones that escaped the battle." The pale tint to his face went even paler and he had to be forced to outfit himself with the weaponry that had been brought for him. I helped Seras since from what she said that to keep Sams strength up he needed to drink blood from a fresh 'kill,' when we finished he had the look of a condemned man.

"Don't worry Sam I'll be right here waiting when you get back, and Seras will tell me if you don't drink got it?" He nodded glumly as he was dragged out and I almost transformed and followed but stopped when I remembered what the draculina had said, "You cant come Bumblebee he must do this alone at least for the first time, do not worry he may hate it and he will never enjoy it like master Alucard but he will learn to drink by his own free will as I have and if not… then he's always got you 'Bee to force him and then comfort him and that's all Sam will ever need. Trust me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost dawn when they came back, true to my word I had sat at the entrance to our base the entire time waiting. Sam looked surprisingly perky; his skin had regained some of its tint even though he was still pale in comparison to humans and his eyes were more alert. But even though he was 'perky' he still looked ready to drop and I instantly held out a hand for him to lean on.

Sam nuzzled me and closed his eyes as I pulled a cloth out of subspace to wipe the blood from his face and as much of his body as I could, "How was he?" I asked quietly to Seras, who smiled and patted my tired vampire on the back. "After the first one he got better, I think the freaks telling him that the 'cons would rip you to shreds is what really made him go off."

Leaning on me more Sam nodded, eyes still closed. "Get him to bed, these first few hunts will make him incredibly tired but he'll be ok after a good days rest." Wordlessly I thanked her and picked my bonded up, he stayed awake just long enough to feebly hug me and kiss my metal hand before he was 'out like a light' as the humans said.

While he slept I washed Sam up as gently as I could, when the blood was gone I found that he was covered in fairly deep scratches and even bullet holes that were already healing. It was discomforting, knowing that I wasn't there to help him and that I was quickly becoming used to dealing with my injured vampire bonded.

Part of me almost wished that I had let him die and refused Seras turning him but watching Sam sleep peacefully and feeling him press against my hands made my thinking waver uncertainly. "'Bee?" His voice whispered, "Quite projecting your thoughts…"

"What?" I jumped and watched as my little vampire sat up sleepily, "I can hear what your thinking… don't think like that ok? I love you 'Bee… Quite second… guessing yourself…" He slipped back into sleep and I tentively reached out with my processor, it didn't take much to find the presence in the back of my CPU.

It was like a bond would feel only… different in a way that I struggled to understand, Integra had talked about a vampires telepathy before. She had said that the undead could read the minds of the ones who turned them, mates or masters which meant that Sam considered me his mate and was reaching out subconsciously. That fact alone could've made me cry with happiness had I been able to, but even better he had already pushed away my fears.

"Sorry," I murmured, to my almost comatose Sam, being careful to block my thoughts from going through the new and what had to be fragile bond, it surprised me that his end was wide open and I could feel contentment and love seeping through.

Getting up I walked quietly over to my recharge berth and laid down grabbing a pillow and blanket for my vampire even though he didn't need it. Tucking him in I shifted onto my front so I could watch him and slip a hand nearby almost as a shield, His peacefulness must've been having a effect on my because not long after I fell into recharge without even meaning to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
